


Judy And Shion Smutlets

by Benfrosh



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Smutlets, happy married sex, i've had three ideas stuck in my head and now they're free! free!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-26
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-01-04 00:10:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21188297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Benfrosh/pseuds/Benfrosh
Summary: Judy and Shion have a very active and happy sex life in their marriage, even after all these years together.





	1. Chapter 1

Shion tried to keep her focus on her screen. Bless her heart, she tried. But somehow it was hard - god, was she hard - to pay full attention to Final Fantasy when Judy was sucking on her cock so intensely. She hadn't expected Judy to fit under her desk, nor had she expected Judy to take the opportunity when she was distracted doing hunts to begin slipping off her pajama pants. She had pretty quickly figured out where Judy was going from there, however, as Judy had wasted no time beginning to gently play with Shion's dick, bringing it out to its full length before long and proceeding to the main course. 

"J-Judy... y-you're..." Shion tried to protest, breathing heavily. 

Judy released Shion's cock momentarily from her lips, stroking up and down to keep Shion on edge. "Oh, don't mind me, Shishi. I'm just keeping myself entertained while you're busy, that's all."

"Can't you- nnngh," Shion tried to counter, before Judy began playing with the head of her cock and making her moan.

"Mmm, I could do something else, but this is pretty fun! Don't you agree? Your girl down here sure does, after all." And with that playful tease of an answer, Judy leaned her head back onto Shion's cock and resumed her blowjob, licking up and down its length as she sucked.

Shion had to focus. She had to keep her eyes open. She had to keep dodging attacks, she had to watch the cast bar, she had to...

She came, violently, as her semen sprayed over Judy's quickly retreating face and the fireball slammed in her poor character's face, causing her character to moan in death as she moaned in real life. She couldn't see Judy's cum-soaked grin, but she knew it was there nonetheless.

"... thank you, but maybe you could pick another time for blowjobs? I died on a stupid B rank."

"Aw, c'mon," Judy pouted as she came out from under the desk, cum hanging from her hair. "I've read your sex wishlist, surprise videogame sex was totally on there!"

"The little death is a lot more fun when it's not paired with the virtual death."


	2. Chapter 2

"Judy, I'm home!" Shion shouted as she opened the door to their condo. She didn't need to announce her presence, obviously - their condo wasn't anywhere near big enough that Judy wouldn't hear her come in. She still liked making her presence known, and she liked even more hearing...

"Welcome home, Shishi!" Judy cheerfully answered from around the corner, in the kitchen. "Dinner should be ready in about twenty minutes, sorry it's a bit late."

"Don't worry about it, I'm not really that hungry yet," Shion replied as she took off her work shoes. "There were free donuts at work, so I had one a bit before leaving."

"Aw, that's too bad," Judy replied in a mock pout. "And I had a special treat waiting for you and everything."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I should have-" Shion tried to apologize, before looking up and being cut off. Judy was standing there, nude except for an apron hanging limp from her as she leaned over to give Shion a full view of her dangling breasts. "I should... I should have..." Shion continued, her brain skipping in place as she felt her cock harden in her jeans.

"Well, if you get hungry Shishi, I'll just be over here, waiting for dinner to finish baking," Judy teased in a singsong voice, turning around and giving Shion a full view of her ass as she swayed back and forth. 

Shion tried desperately to think up a witty retort as she began pulling her pants off in the entrance hallway. Unfortunately, her dick was doing the thinking now, and not her brain. Fortunately, once she bent Judy over the kitchen counter and began hammering Judy's pussy, pounding delicious moans out of her wife with every thrust, she found she was content with the situation.


	3. Chapter 3

Shion never had much to do on Sunday afternoons. The weekend chores were all done by Saturday, Judy was gone all day at work, and church always wrapped up so she was home with plenty of free time to spare. Normally she just passed the time with videogames and Netflix, but today she had decided to indulge herself with a nice lengthy masturbation session. Sex with Judy was amazing, obviously, but mixing things up was nice as well, after all.

Relaxing onto the towel she had lain on the couch (to catch any unfortunate spills), she carefully slid the extra-lubricated dildo - hand selected from her personal collection - into her vagina, gently stroking her cock to turn herself on and make sure her natural lubrication had a head start.

Once firmly in position, she repositioned her hands so she could slide the dildo in and out at the same time as she stroked her cock up and down, alternating back and forth to make sure she was constantly riding a wave of pleasure. Her physical concerns sated, her mind drifted to think of a pleasurable fantasy, images of all the places and positions she and Judy have had and wanted to have sex in floating her mind in a haze of pleasure. As she focused on one in particular, her chest heaving with each breath...

She felt a pair of lips close on her own as a pair of hands reached up to grope her breasts, pulling on the nipples. Her eyes shot open to see Judy kneeling in front, kissing her fiercely, and the shock immediately pushed her to orgasm, cum spurting over her stomach and her juices leaking out over her dildo and onto the towel.

As she settled down to earth once more, Judy pulled back from the kiss and smiled at her wife. "Thanks for the welcome home show, Shishi," she said as she eyed Shion up and down hungrily.

Shion gave a weak grin, her muscles spent from the fierce orgasm. "Hope you liked it as much as I did."

Judy hummed in thought. "Maybe if you let me put on the encore for you," she answered with a purr in her voice.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had this written, didn't know what to do with it, realized I could add it here. Nice!

"Were you planning on spending the whole morning cuddling, or are you actually going to get ready to go out at some point?" Judy chided, ruffling the hair of the nearly-dozing Shion resting on her shoulder.

"Mrmrgr," Shion mumbled. "Plans are overrated." In defiant response, her head slid down Judy's chest and landed in her lap. "Wife better than plans."

Judy smiled. "I appreciate the compliment, but..." She leaned down to whisper into Shion's ear. "If we don't go swimming, you won't get to see the new bikini I picked out just for you..."

Shion, to Judy's amazement, resisted the bait, shaking her head in response. "We're gonna be here all week, there's plenty of time to see it. Wanna sleep now though..."

Judy tsked. "Normally you're too horny to resist that," reaching down to play with Shion's hair some more. "That long drive yesterday must have really worn you out."

Shion turned up to face Judy, her eyes finally open instead of playing at drowsiness. "What part of me rubbing my face in your lap makes you think I'm not being horny?"

Judy laughed. "Okay, fair. But you've been looking forward to this for a while now, haven't you? I don't want you to lose track of time and never leave the summer house."

"That's the thing, though. I've been looking forward to _this_," Shion countered, reaching up to take Judy's hand in her own. "Just some time with the two of us, and no one around to disturb us. That's what makes me happy." She gave Judy's hand a squeeze, a smile on her face.

Judy's heart melted at the sight of her wife's content expression, and the sight of her engagement ring on Shion's hand. "Then that's what makes me happy, too," she managed to get out in a whisper. Before she could start crying at the mere sight of Shion, however, she composed herself and leaned down to give Shion a small kiss, which inevitably turned into a longer one, as the two lingered in the feeling of each other. "I will admit, though," Judy confessed after they finally parted. "I wasn't being altogether altruistic when I asked."

"Oh? Is that so?" Shion answered teasingly.

"I must admit that I was..." Judy trailed off as her hand ran down Shion's face to her neck, gently stroking her as she moved down to rest on Shion's breast. "Maybe looking forward to seeing these in _your_ new bikini."

Shion purred in contentment. "And I thought you said _I_ was the horny one."

"No one ever said we can't both be horny, did they?" Judy asked rhetorically as she gave Shion's boob an affectionate squeeze, grinning at Shion letting out a small giggle.

"Well, unfortunately I've got some bad news for you."

Judy's mind skipped a beat as she tilted her head in confusion.

With a sultry smile on her face, Shion whispered: "I completely forgot to pack my swimwear."

Judy's brow furrowed. That didn't make sense, they went over their packing lists multiple times before flying out to California. There's no way they would have forgotten something as important as that unless- Judy gasped. "You're not saying what I think you are, are you?" 

Shion somehow smiled even wider, and Judy could see a bulge forming in her shorts. "I might be."

"You really want to go skinny dipping? Out there in the ocean?"

Shion nodded as her own wandering hands began pulling up her shirt. "Chicken?"

"No, it's just... I mean, no one else is around, aren't they? So we totally just could?"

"And you could see these two," she said as she jiggled her breasts, her shirt barely covering them now, "in their full glory."

Judy felt her breathing growing heavier and heavier. 

"And then maybe... if you're a good girl..." Shion took Judy's hand and slid it down to feel her cock, straining against her shorts in a desperate bid to get out. "I could let you have some of this as well."

Judy's arousal could take no more - if she didn't do something she'd start jacking Shion off here and now. Instead, she did the next best thing, and immediately began ripping off her shirt. "Race you there!" she managed to shout through the fabric, as Shion stood up and matched her in turn.

_God_ Judy loved their sex life.


End file.
